A variety of industrial and commercial environments require plug and receptacle combinations that conduct relatively large amperage currents. Plugs and receptacles in such commercial and industrial environments can be difficult to connect due to their size and multiple pins. Connecting the plugs and receptacles can be further complicated by the fact that there are often multiple keys and keyways on the connectors. In the past, workers connecting such plugs and receptacles often push them together and twist them until the proper key is aligned with the corresponding keyway. This push and twist approach is used because there is no easily visible means for aligning the plug and receptacle. However, pushing and twisting the plugs and receptacles together can cause damage to the plugs and receptacles when they are misaligned. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to aligning plugs and receptacles so that they can be more easily connected without causing damage to the components.